Expectativas
by eme-ele
Summary: Después de un intento fallido en un acercamiento íntimo por las inseguridades de Juvia, Gray se pregunta: ¿qué le lleva a sentirse así? ¿Es que ella no ha estado mucho tiempo, años incluso, deseándolo? Tal vez, si indaga un poco, descubrirá que las razones que los llevan a ambos a alejarse el uno del otro son las mismas, pero en diferentes situaciones y tiempos. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Nota previa:** esta historia se desarrolla después de _Fairy Tail: 100 years quest_.

* * *

**-Expectativas-**

* * *

Los besos sonoros, los gemidos quedos de ambos –más agudos y frecuentes los de ella que los de él– y el roce de las pieles era lo único que se oía en ese cuarto individual de Fairy Hills. Fuera, la tormenta tronaba.

Cualquiera diría que Gray se había vuelto loco de remate por atreverse a, no solo estar allí físicamente, sino a estar haciendo lo que en ese momento le hacía a una de las integrantes de la residencia femenina de Fairy Tail. No tenía la más mínima duda: si Erza llegara a descubrirlos, no tendría mundo que recorrer para intentar escapar. Eso en el mejor de los casos. Porque sería muy posible que la maga de cabello escarlata cortara con sus espadas aquella parte que lo convertía en un hombre. Pero, en ese momento, no había algo que le importara menos.

En la cama de la maga de agua, se encontraban los dos, Juvia debajo y él encima, completamente desnudos ambos, siendo conscientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ellos. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y Gray se arrepentía demasiado de no haber probado esas sensaciones con anterioridad. Porque sentía que acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Juvia estaba en el mismísimo paraíso.

Cuando el equipo Natsu regresó por fin de la misión de los cien años, Gray se decidió. No quería ni podía pasar un segundo más alejado de Juvia. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas: no pensar en ella, intentar alejarla desesperadamente, no involucrarse con ella porque sabía que todas las personas que le rodeaban acababan mal. Todas sin excepciones. Y no se perdonaría ni en cien vidas que a Juvia le pasara algo. Ya la había visto morir entre sus brazos y no quería volver a experimentar aquella sensación de ahogo, de que el oxígeno no llega a tus pulmones y te acabas asfixiando por el temor, la impotencia y la ira.

Sin embargo, al regresar, sabiendo que aquella misión serviría para convertirlo a él en el hombre que Juvia mereciera y pudiera protegerla, se dejó llevar como hacía tiempo que no le sucedía. Como, tal vez, no le había pasado nunca. Su mente se puso en blanco y el instinto comenzó a dirigir sus actos.

Justo al volver de aquella misión interminable, ella lo estaba esperando, como siempre. Verla en la puerta del gremio, casi llorando pero sonriendo también, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y al grito de «¡Gray-sama!» le había acelerado el corazón a unos niveles dignos de taquicardia. Porque no se creía que después de seguir esperándolo tanto tiempo ella siguiera ahí. Pero lo hacía.

Entonces, sin palabras en realidad, le dio la tan ansiada respuesta. Por fin, se atrevería a estar con Juvia, a amar a Juvia. No, no a amarla, porque eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo que lo sentía, sino a exteriorizar ese sentimiento. A vivir como nunca había vivido antes. Sin miedos, sin ataduras y sin arrepentimientos.

Y comenzó a disfrutarla. No habían pasado en los tres meses que llevaban juntos de algunos roces y toqueteos íntimos, que siempre se producían en casa de Gray. No habían llegado a fases más avanzadas, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque quería darle el tiempo que necesitara a Juvia, respetarla a fin de cuentas.

Pero ese día, después de que la lluvia comenzara a azotar la ciudad con fuerza, se habían refugiado en la habitación de Juvia en Fairy Hills porque estaba muy cerca de la calle en la que se encontraban. Y verla mojada, sonrojada y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, definiendo así sus curvas, lo había vuelto loco. Había comenzado a besarla en un acto que salió de sus instintos más profundos y la ropa de ambos desapareció en cuestión de segundos –especialidad del mago de hielo–.

Y allí se encontraban, en la pequeña cama de Juvia. Él, deseoso por sentir la sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo, y ella, con mil dudas asaltándole la mente. Y eso sí que era raro. Porque nadie dudaría de que la chica deseaba con toda su alma a Gray. Lo amaba desde el primer minuto en que lo conoció casi y tener curiosidad sexual con él era algo que siempre le había sucedido desde que lo vio. Había imaginado en infinitas ocasiones que la tomaba y, ahora que estaba al borde de suceder, se ponía nerviosa, dudaba. ¿Por qué? En aquel momento ni ella misma lo sabía.

¿Por qué le tenía que suceder algo así a ella y con Gray? ¡Si fue el hombre que le enseñó cómo era el mundo sin la lluvia empapándolo todo, cómo era el color del cielo y de las nubes, cómo era el sol! Si llevaba tantos años esperando algo así, ¿por qué?

Gray se separó un momento de ella y la miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Bajó la mano derecha hasta toparse con la intimidad de la chica e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Notó que la cavidad oponía resistencia y eso le extrañó porque ya lo habían hecho antes sin quitarse la ropa completamente, metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la chica, y había recibido el toque perfectamente bien. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? Cuando el dedo llegó a su destino por completo, sintió las paredes aprisionándolo y oyó un siseo de dolor proveniente de los labios de Juvia. Le había dolido. Tal vez, estaba nerviosa por la inminencia del paso que iban a dar juntos. Si le dolía eso, no quería imaginar lo que iba a sentir cuando se unieran.

–Relájate, ¿vale? –le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza levemente y el mago de hielo bajó su boca hasta el pecho izquierdo para atraparlo. Los gemidos volvieron y se sintió satisfecho por cumplir correctamente con su labor, pero, por un instante, enfocó su vista en la piel blanca de la chica y la vio completamente erizada. Se apartó del pecho y subió la vista. Vio los ojos brillosos de Juvia. Algo no andaba bien.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, Gray-sama. Juvia está bien. Sigamos –contestó Juvia con voz insegura y alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Y fue ahí cuando Gray pudo notar que todo el brazo le temblaba.

–Estás temblando, Juvia –dijo y se separó de ella con intención de levantarse de la cama.

–No pasa nada. Juvia está bien –volvió a repetir, pero su voz no sonó del todo convencida.

Gray se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse los calzoncillos resignado. Lo entendía, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado consigo mismo por no haber podido culminar. Por no haber podido crear un clima de confianza entre ellos para que se produjera aquello con naturalidad, más bien.

Juvia se incorporó un poco y le sujetó el brazo, aliviada de que no continuaran en el fondo, pero preocupada de que él se cansara de ella.

–Gray-sama, continuemos. Juvia está… –pero, antes de que volviera a proferir aquella farsa de que estaba bien, él la interrumpió.

–No, Juvia. Estás demasiado nerviosa –dijo con un tono más tosco del que había pretendido. Fue consciente al instante, al ver la cara de miedo de la chica y se relajó–. No estás preparada, no aún. Pero no te preocupes; no pasa nada. Si seguimos, podría hacerte daño y no quiero, ¿de acuerdo?

Juvia iba a refutar todo aquello, aunque no sabía bien cómo. Pero, al igual que Gray era rápido para desnudarse, también lo era para vestirse y, cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba dándole un beso de despedida para marcharse a su casa.

–Nos vemos mañana en el gremio –le musitó en el oído, le dio un beso en los labios y después otro en la frente para transmitirle la comprensión que ella necesitaba en esas circunstancias.

No obstante, lo que Juvia necesitaba era que no se marchase, que se quedase con ella aunque fuera un rato más. Pero tampoco fue capaz de decírselo para no atosigarle. En cambio, se quedó en la cama, tapada con la sábana, desnuda y solo con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza: ¿por qué?

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que un halo de distancia extraña se había asentado entre ellos. No habían vuelto a verse a solas y las reacciones de ambos cuando estaban juntos eran absurdas, sobre todo, las de Juvia. Porque el miedo la acechaba sin piedad, se había convertido en una especie de monstruo pegado a su sombra, que no la dejaba en paz ni cuando dormía. Tenía mucho miedo de perderlo. Le había costado tanto conquistar su amor que no quería ni imaginar el dolor que sentiría si él la dejaba. Y estaba actuando extraño movida por esa sinrazón.

Gray, cansado de la situación que había causado aquel intento fallido de relación sexual, decidió acercarse a ella para que todo fuese como antes. Porque la necesitaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Llevaba observándola un rato. La miraba desde la barra del gremio. Estaba sentada alrededor de una mesa con Gajeel, Lily y una embarazadísima Levy, quien estaba a punto de dar a luz. Aprovechando que los tres se fueron –porque en los últimos tiempos no pasaban demasiado tiempo en el gremio debido al delicado estado de la maga de escritura sólida–, dejando así a Juvia sola, se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

Juvia lo miró a los ojos y compuso una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que su comportamiento no era usual y quería cambiarlo, pero no sabía cómo quitarse todas las voces que la acosaban en su cabeza y que solo le transmitían malos presagios.

–Juvia, ¿podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa? –preguntó él entre el tumulto ruidoso en el que se encontraban–. Quiero hablar contigo.

A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, la maga de agua sintió que, ante esa frase, se encontraba sola, perdida en un agujero negro del que no había escapatoria. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Gray con un gesto muy serio e incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Ese «quiero hablar contigo» le había sonado completamente a una variante del clásico «tenemos que hablar»; aquella frase endemoniada que sirve para romper una relación de pareja. El alma se le cayó al suelo, quebrándose al instante, y no sabía cómo recoger los pedazos. Gray, ante tanto silencio, la interpeló de nuevo.

–¿Juvia?

–Claro, Gray-sama. Allí nos veremos –contestó con una sonrisa fingida, aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a llorar como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Así, cada uno se marchó por su lado y a las cinco en punto de la tarde, Juvia estaba en la puerta de la casa del mago de hielo. Se secó las lágrimas que habían ido saliendo de sus ojos durante todo el camino y tocó a la puerta. Lo iba a perder. Intentaría tomárselo con la mayor madurez y entereza posibles, tratando de estar serena. Pero, claro, era Juvia Lockser de quien se trataba, así que no sería tan fácil pensarlo como hacerlo.

Gray abrió la puerta y compuso una gran sonrisa de alivio al verla; sonrisa que ella no percibió porque los pensamientos negativos le tenían nublado por completo el juicio. La invitó a pasar a su cuarto para estar más cómodos. Se sentaron los dos en la cama, mirando un punto fijo en ninguna parte.

–Juvia, yo…

–¡No dejes a Juvia, Gray-sama, por favor! –interrumpió ella antes de que Gray pudiera explicar el porqué la había hecho ir a su casa.

Se abalanzó sobre él, sollozando, fuera de control, diciendo con voz entrecortada por los hipidos que no se veía capaz de vivir sin él. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se había concienciado de estar calmada, de afrontar las cosas que tuvieran que venir, pero el remolino de sensaciones había estallado en su interior y lo había tenido que expulsar inevitablemente.

Gray se quedó perplejo. ¿De dónde había sacado esas ideas tan absurdas? Otra vez su imaginación había echado a volar sin control y le había jugado una mala pasada. La separó un poco de él y le limpió despreocupadamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, intentando dar con la clave de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

–Deja que me explique.

–Pero…

–¡Juvia, cálmate! –esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió, pero con un tono de voz algo alterado y más alto de lo conveniente, por eso, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y proseguir–. No voy a dejarte.

La chica abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces, totalmente incrédula.

–¿Ah, no? –soltó con tono de sorpresa.

–Claro que no. Si te he dicho que vinieras es para decirte que lo siento.

Un momento. ¿Que lo sentía? Exactamente, ¿por qué? Fue turno de Juvia esta vez de sentirse atónita, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquella disculpa. Ella había sido la que, con sus dudas, había arruinado aquel hermoso y especial momento en su cama de Fairy Hills. Ella lo había alejado de alguna manera, comportándose de ese modo tan distante totalmente impropio por su parte.

Juvia le contestó con silencio y él decidió seguir explicándose.

–Yo… bueno… lo siento por… por no haber sabido parar a tiempo –masculló sonrojándose y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. No entendía que, teniendo la confianza que tenía con la chica, le resultara tan difícil expresar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, prosiguió–: Me dejé llevar por el momento. No debí apresurar tanto las cosas porque aún no estás preparada. Es mejor que dejemos que esto fluya y suceda de forma más natural, ¿no crees? –finalizó, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Juvia tenía los ojos brillosos por la emoción de escuchar algo así. Gray no era el típico hombre romántico que decía «te quiero» a menudo, pero lo solventaba todo cuando decía aquellas palabras cargadas de amor que la hacían sentirse protegida, considerada por él y amada. Además, para contrarrestar su falta de expresividad emocional, estaba ella con su desproporcionado y alocado torrente de vehemencia pasional. Aquellas palabras eran las más hermosas que alguien le había dirigido. Porque Juvia había sentido que Gray la tenía muy en cuenta, que pensaba en sus necesidades y que la respetaba profundamente. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchas maneras de decir «te quiero».

–No, Gray-sama, es Juvia quien lo siente. Aquel día, Juvia no estaba tan nerviosa, es solo que…

–Juvia, te temblaba todo el cuerpo –profirió él, materializando lo innegable.

La maga de agua se quedó pensando unos segundos. Era cierto, estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Y entonces, comprendió el motivo.

–Bueno, es que Juvia no quería decepcionarte.

Sí, ahí estaba el problema. La chica no quería que su inexperiencia arruinara el momento, no quería quebrar la perspectiva que él pudiera tener con respecto al sexo.

–¿Qué? –musitó Gray, no queriendo comprender.

–Gray-sama… –dijo, con el rubor apoderándose de su rostro–. Lo que pasa es que… Juvia no lo ha hecho nunca con nadie.

Gray abrió los ojos. Así que era eso. En cierto modo, él ya había tenido aquella sensación, aunque era algo diferente: la de sentir que no era el hombre adecuado para ella, la de necesitar convertirse en alguien capaz de protegerla. Ambos, en distintos tiempos, se estaban alejando el uno del otro por el miedo de romper las expectativas que tenían sobre una relación de pareja idílica, algo que no existe por la imperfección inherente del ser humano. Y eso es lo bello del amor; saber que no somos perfectos, que tenemos defectos, que nos equivocamos, pero terminar aceptándonos los unos a los otros. Sonrió al entenderlo. Si él había roto las barreras que le impedían aceptar sus sentimientos por Juvia, esto solo era un bache sin importancia que podrían pasar los dos si estaban juntos.

–Juvia –la llamó y acunó su rostro con sus manos–, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca.

La chica se sonrojó de nuevo. Pensaba que, debido al increíble atractivo que veía en Gray, le debieron de haber llovido las mujeres dispuestas a colarse debajo de sus sábanas. La última opción que pasaba por su mente era que él fuera virgen como ella.

Gray le acercó la cara a la suya y la besó dulcemente, pero Juvia tomó el control de la situación con velocidad. Posó su mano en el cuello del chico e invadió con su lengua la boca de Gray de la forma más apasionada en que sabía hacerlo. Comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido, mostrando así su escote. Él se apartó un instante, preguntándole sin palabras si realmente ella quería avanzar al siguiente estadio.

–Juvia está preparada.

Con la confirmación en su cabeza, Gray la tumbó en la cama, se puso encima y empezó a besarle el cuello, el escote y la clavícula. Los gemidos brotaron sin ser llamados y Juvia comenzó a sentir la dureza sobre su abdomen y la humedad entre sus piernas.

En pocos segundos, Gray se desnudó y la desnudó a ella, ansioso por compartir la intimidad tan deseada. Bajó su mano hasta toparse con la humedad y, al sentir que Juvia ya no rechazaba sus dedos, sintió la mayor de las alegrías. Con su boca, se dirigió hacia un pecho y lamió el pezón rosado de la chica con delicadeza. Ella casi gritó por el placer.

Sin separar ni un ápice sus cuerpos, Juvia deslizó su mano por el abdomen de Gray hasta llegar a su pubis y, después, a su miembro. Le hizo un ademán para que le diera espacio para colar ahí la mano y acariciarlo. Y él le hizo caso. Juvia movió de forma torpe pero placentera sus manos alrededor de la entrepierna de Gray y él se sintió volando. Tanto, que la detuvo antes de que aquello acabara antes de lo previsto.

Gray, preparado como estaba para ese tipo de situaciones, pues sabía que al tener una relación formal aquel momento llegaría inevitablemente, sacó un preservativo que tenía guardado en el armario.

Se lo colocó y Juvia lo miraba absorta, con curiosidad pero no con miedo. Contradictoriamente, se relajó al verlo desnudo delante de ella y dirigiendo su miembro hacia su intimidad. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre había deseado y por fin lo conseguía. Y no solo pensaba en el sexo, sino en el amor correspondido también.

Gray entró y ella suspiró. Había sentido una ligera molestia, pero no el gran dolor del que siempre le habían hablado las chicas del gremio. Le dio un beso en el cuello a Gray, que estaba muy concentrado en no moverse aún por si la había dañado, y le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos. Sorprendentemente para él, fue la maga quien comenzó con los movimientos.

Gray comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y a Juvia le pareció tortuosa, pero no porque sintiera dolor, sino porque el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre le indicaba que quería más velocidad. Bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en los glúteos de Gray para empujarlos, demandando así que aumentase el ritmo. Los gemidos le decían que ella estaba disfrutando, pero no quería presuponer cosas y fastidiarlo todo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó y ella asintió en respuesta–. ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

–Sí –jadeó Juvia.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa, se movió con mayor velocidad y a Juvia se le escapó un gemido mucho más potente de forma incontrolable. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que pensaba, así que, a Gray se le ocurrió algo. Paró de moverse y el cosquilleo de Juvia se quejó en su interior.

–¿Quieres que cambiemos de posición?

Juvia, sonrojada, volvió a asentir. Gray se levantó, le dio la mano para que se levantara ella también, colocó un cojín en el respaldo de la cama y se sentó apoyando su espalda allí. Tiró de la mano de Juvia, la cual no había soltado ni un momento y la instó a subirse encima de él. Ella lo hizo y, cuando se sentó entre sus piernas, sintió una descarga eléctrica por dentro. Esa posición hacía que el contacto fuera mucho más profundo y le resultara más placentero.

Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se movía enérgicamente y Gray volvió a atrapar los pechos de la maga, primero con las manos y después con los labios y la lengua. Se desplazó con su boca hasta el cuello mientras los movimientos no cesaban.

Juvia se incorporó un poco y llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del chico. Sintió, a su vez, las manos de Gray apoderándose de su cintura para llevar la situación a un ritmo desorbitado y maravilloso. Con el calor abrasándole por dentro y que crecía y crecía sin control, los movimientos continuaban. Hasta que Juvia gritó con todo su ser, su piel se erizó por completo y sus paredes aprisionaron a Gray, haciendo que acabara en un segundo.

Jadeando, temblando y un poco mareada por la intensidad del orgasmo, Juvia pegó su frente a la del chico, que no paraba de acariciarle la espalda. Se quitó de encima de él, se tumbó en la cama y vio a Gray levantándose para tirar el preservativo usado.

El chico volvió a acostarse y la rodeó con sus brazos para que apoyara su cuerpo contra él. Para sentir su calor y que todo había sido real. Le besó la frente y estuvieron callados algunos minutos.

–¿Ha estado bien? –preguntó dubitativa Juvia.

–¿Solo bien? Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

La maga de agua rio con felicidad. Definitivamente, ella se sentía igual.

–Debimos hacer esto mucho antes –añadió y Gray la miró a los ojos.

–Sin duda.

Aunque esa respuesta no solo respondía a la afirmación de Juvia sobre que deberían haber tenido sexo antes. Aquellas palabras fueron también una forma de contestarse a sí mismo una incógnita que llevaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Sí; definitivamente, debió haber estado con Juvia mucho antes.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No sé exactamente de dónde me saqué esto, pero bueno, ahí va. Nunca había escrito nada de Gruvia (aunque los adoro profundamente), así que pido disculpas con antelación por si no me adapté a la personalidad de los personajes bien. Pero no seáis malos; también es mi primera vez.

Para mí Gray es un personaje más que complicado, me resulta muy difícil imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. Y sí, sé que no es muy verosímil que Juvia se aleje de él, pero sin esa idea no habría surgido este fic y no es un distanciamiento sin razón alguna, he intentado explicar el porqué lo hace.

En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado y que me hagáis saber lo que pensáis para escribir más de ellos en el futuro o desistir.

Gracias infinitas por leer.


End file.
